


Like a Big Brother

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, William Riker POV, big brother Riker, insecure Data, soft, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Data has questions due to his new romantic relationship with Geordi. So he goes for Riker to help.And Riker, of course, has some good advice to give.
Relationships: Data & William Riker, Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Like a Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Nect Generation like a week from now and I absolutely love it. So sorry if it is a bit OOC, I am in the middle of season 2, so no Spot, no nothing yet. 
> 
> But I already love all these idiots so much I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Expect a bunch of fanfics to come. All ships, all family feels.

"Commander Riker, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Riker had been busy on the bridge, nothing major but some of the new crew members seemed to be having difficulties with getting used to the new control panels installed. However when he heard the request, coming from his very good friend Data, he stopped what he was doing and requested that another senior officer came to assist as he walked over to the android, smiling at him.

"Of course. Is it urgent?"

"No sir, it is not. However it is private" Data said, with his usual steady expression that more often than not made Riker a bit anxious. He never knew when to worry about Data.

"Alright. Ensign Rodriguez, please watch over the new crew members. Data, follow me" Riker nodded to the captain's private room. Since Picard was off in a diplomatic discussing down on planet Alpha IV, where they were currently orbiting, he could use the room without request.

Once inside, Riker sat on the chair and nodded for Data to sit on the couch, and he did, in his usual polite way of his.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Data requested, and Riker nodded with an amused smile.

"Of course Data. What's wrong?"

"Nothing to do with the ship nor the crew, sir. You do not have to worry about it. However it is something... rather personal, and I believe out of all the options I have available at the ship, you and counselor Troi would be the ones most qualified to answer my questions."

"Well sure Data, I will help you however I can" Riker assured, and the android fixed himself on his seat, almost as if he was uncomfortable. That wasn't very usual, but also not an alien sight either.

"It has to do with my current relationship with commander La Forge, sir" Data said, and Riker couldn't help the tilt in his head and the fond smile that showed up in his face. It was adorable to see how Data seemed so eager to remain professional in a conversation such as this one. "I have checked all current regulations in Star Fleet and I can safely assure that, in a rulebook standpoint, the relationship is welcomed and not a violation. However, I do believe some of our crew is not quite used or pleased with this arrangement, and I fear it might cause issues in a working environment. Do you believe my new relationship with commander La Forge will be detrimental do the work of this vessel sir?"

Riker wanted to laugh, and he would have, if it wasn't Data he was talking to. The thing about him, as Riker took very long to understand, was that he saw everything through a child's perspective, naïve and innocent to the point of being confused with the simplest display of human irrationality. So, he didn't want to disrespect his close friend, and therefore, did not laugh.

"Data... every time something changes, some people have difficulty accepting it" he said, and Data looked at him with a puzzled look. "For example. When you first joined this crew, some people disliked the idea of being commanded by an android. Nowadays, everyone respects you. It is the same thing. Some people may be confused about your relationship with Geordi, some because it is a new type of relationship, human and android, some because they might be jealous, others simply because things changed and they are not used to it. But like you said, it isn't a violation of any Star Fleet regulation, and therefore, you are free to be with Geordi in any way you both see fit."

"I understand it, commander. Like, a prejudice, a stereotype, the fear humans have of things they do not know" Data said, seeming to understand the question clearly now. But then he frowned again, looking at Riker. "But do you believe it could interfere with the way the Enterprise works?"

"I doubt it" Riker chuckled, tapping Data's shoulder. "The happiest our crew is, the best the Enterprise works. That includes you and commander La Forge. Just go and be happy Data."

Data opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang and Riker allowed who was outside to come in. Geordi was the one that walked inside, smiling at the two of them.

"Sorry Riker, I was looking for Data. I have something to show you!" he said, excitedly, and Riker stood up with a nod.

"He is all yours" he said, making his way out of the private rooms and back to the bridge. He watched with fond eyes as Geordi and Data made their way to the turbolift, noticing how much Geordi gesticulated while Data smiled at him, with the same happiness someone looks at their romantic partner.

"I can sense your pride for a parsec away, you know?" he heard Deanna saying behind him, and as he turned, she smiled. "You are really fond of them, aren't you?"

"Like they were my two little brothers" he said, nodding, and she shook her head, but kept her smile on as she headed towards her chair.

They truly were like family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
